Annie
by OMGeorgie
Summary: Bella and Edward are hunting when they find 12 year old Annie who has been bitten by a vampire they decide to take her home what happens next? Sorry really bad at summaries - don't know how to use rating so I just put K!
1. Chapter 1

It was good to be with just Edward hunting. We hadn't done this in a long time.

We were at the bottom of Mount Rainier.

We had just come back to forks after 10 years on the road. We had been to almost everywhere in the world and it felt good to be back in rainy little forks with my father just a minutes run away from me.

I had missed him allot even though he called at least every second day it just wasn't the same not seeing him.

A nice cool breeze came across my face with it brang the smell of human mixed in with vampire. "E...Edward I think...I smell a vampire"

"Wait for me Bella" of course I disobeyed him and followed the scent I had discovered.

It wasn't very long before the smell of human blood became very strong.

I saw a foot behind a bush. I looked over it preparing myself for what I would see. I screamed as I saw what it was.

"Bella" Edward was at my side in a second. "Wha....oh" he said in shock looking at the small girl at my feet.

She had a fresh bite mark on her wrist. "quick we've got to get her back to Carlisle" he lifted the small girl off the ground.

The girl shrieked "shhhh...it's ok Annie we're here to help we can't take the pain away but we'll be able to help you Hun we're so sorry" Edward soothed her.

We started to run I ran a bit behind him "Edward how old is she won't she be classified an immortal child"  
" She's 12 so she won't be classified an immortal child once you hit older than 10 you aren't classified one"  
"Oh" I said the mother within me was deeply worried about this little girl. She would have a family and friends at home and that stupid vampire took it all away from her.

How I would like to get him back for that. Why he would choose a child confused me, not that I thought about it but a child had barely any blood compared to a full grown adult.

We were near the cottage now another shriek escaped the girl's lips. How I hated to see this girl in pain I hadn't seen anyone go through the transformation it was torture for me to see this young girl go through it.

I can't imagine how Edward would've felt seeing me go through it I made it across the river in one leap Alice was waiting on the steps "Carlisle's waiting for you upstairs"  
"thanks Alice" Edward said ruffling her hair as he went past her.  
We went upstairs were Carlisle was waiting for us "how old is she and what's her name" he asked Edward  
"12 and Annie" he said laying her on the bed Carlisle had ready

"hello Annie my name is Carlisle I know you're going through allot of pain at the moment all of us here have experienced the same pain.

I'm going to tell you why you're in this pain soon and it will sound stupid but it is true I won't lie to you I promise. We're all very sorry that you have to face the fate that we all have to and I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do now to stop the process the poison has spread. I'm going to tell you why you're in this pain and what's happening to you. This will sound absolutely stupid and you probably won't believe me until after the transformation but you're becoming a vampire."


	2. Chapter 2

**Annie**

I opened my eyes and found 3 pairs of eyes staring back at me.

There were two boys and a girl I tried to work out who was who out of the people who had cared for me during the transformation.

It was obvious the girl was Bella but I had no luck with the boys.

"Hello Annie I'm Carlisle" the older looking blonde one of the boys said, "and this is Edward and Bella" he said pointing to the boy and then the girl.

I took a breath in so I could talk but as soon as I let the air run down my throat. A burning almost as bad as the burn from the transformation erupted in my throat.

My breath hitched and I clamped my throat with my right hand "we'll have to take her hunting soon you should probably tell her Carlisle" Edward said sternly

I took another breath ignoring the burn "tell me what" I noticed how my voice was...Different almost lyrical and it was deeper.

"Well you see Annie my family aren't the typical vampires we choose a life of not hunting humans but animals you are very welcome to join our family and choose not to hunt humans but I'm afraid that if you choose that you do want to hunt humans then were sorry but you can't stay here" that shocked me in many ways

"I want to stay here with you guy's" I said to them in a calm voice.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked wary.

"Very even though I've only known you guys for a few days you guys are the closest thing I've had to a family since I was 9, and certainly the only people who have cared about me since I was 5. I don't know if you guys know this but I was a street kid. My mum kicked me out of the house when I was only 9 and I haven't seen her or my 3 little siblings since then" shocked expressions came across their faces "and I can't even imagine taking someone's life away from them"

**Rosalie**

I followed the sound of Emmett wrestling a bear.

I came around a corner and found him. I loved watching him fight with a bear the joy on his face was contagious and it was so typically Emmett.

I sat on a rock watching him, he tackled the bear to the ground and bit into his neck.

"Did you find the mountain lion babe?" he asked me after he had finished the bear.

"Yea" I said uninterested as he sat down next to me and put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Idono... it's just well I'm angry at myself" I could be my real self around Emmett maybe that's why I loved him so much

"Why?" he asked innocently

"Well... I don't know why I just couldn't get over myself while I was still human and settle down and have kids and live happily ever after not that I'm not happy with you but... It feels as if something's missing from me like... idono how to explain it but I want a kid and I would do anything for one right now"

"That's one thing I hate about this life to"

"You want kids" I asked amazed, I'd never heard Emmett say that before.

"Well I didn't but then when Renesmee was born and seeing Edward and Bella go through the process made me want to have some to it looks like such fun." I smiled at him and gave him a hug and a short sweet kiss.

"Come on let's head home"


	3. Chapter 3 The return of Em and Rose

**HEHE soz I forgot to add AN's on both those chapters soz I'll make it up in this one. This is my first fanfic so tell me wat u think! Sorry my punctuation and grammar is probs not that good I'm really bad with punctuation and grammar. sorry this story is pretty predictable I have just realised. I'm also only 13 and have lots of assignments due soon so sometimes there may be a gap in between chapters of a week or so.....**

**Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters except Annie who I own LOL**

**-OMGeorgie-**

**P.S this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Siena and april nichole cuz she was the first person ever to review my story! hehe soooo cheesy!**

**Nessie**

"I still can't believe you convinced my parents to let us go to Paris for a week I mean Paris...How on earth did you do it" I said to Jacob as we boarded our plane.

We had to get out of the house because of the new born Vamp.

I was expecting to just go live in the cottage or down at La Push for a while which we probably would have to do when we got back, but still a whole week in Paris with my best friend WOW.

"I have my ways" he replied with a slight smile on his face, I smiled back at him and gave him a hug.

I started to think about the little girl lying in my father's old bedroom. As much as I felt sorry for her it kind of annoyed me, how was I supposed to be around when there was a newborn around? Newborns don't settle down for at least a year and even then she would be dangerous to me. I just didn't see how this was going to work.

**Edward**

I looked down at the little girl in total shock. How could she be a street kid how terrible, how could any mother kick her own daughter out of her house at 9 that's so young.

"Well" I said grabbing Bella's hand and squeezing it "let's take you down to meet the rest of the family!"

She jumped off the bed as I started to walk she followed behind me.

Carlisle followed behind us all.

Before I knew it she came up and grabbed onto my arm "umm Edward I meant to tell you thank you, without you I probably wouldn't be here right now I would be totally and completely lost and have no idea what I was doing or why I was where I was you to Bella". I gave her a hug, she was a very sweet child.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" I said while hugging her.

"Are you serious this is the best thing that's ever happened to me. I mean to have a family means the world to me, to have a family that loves and cares for me means way more." those words melted my heart those were powerful and heartfelt words she just used and they meant allot to me.

I felt sorry for Annie she had lived through allot more than a girl her age should of. We were at the stairs now "ready?" I asked her.  
"Kind of" she said grabbing onto my arm as we descended the stairs.

Annie

"I lovvve your hair Annie it reminds me of nessie's when I straightened her hair" Alice said playing with my hair

"Thank you...but who's Nessie?" I thought I had met everyone?

"Oh you don't know? Well she's Edward and Bella's daughter!"

"You guys have a daughter?" I said turning to Edward and Bella "Where is she?" I asked surprised. "I didn't know Vampires could have kids"

"Well you see Nessie is half human and half vampire she was conceived and born when Bella was still human. Since she's half human she has blood in her and she couldn't be here if you were because you would be very dangerous if you even got the smallest sniff of her." Alice explained

"Oh" was all I could manage. "I hope she doesn't mind, I feel bad now"

"Don't worry she got a week in Paris with her best friend she's not that worried" Alice reassured me.

I liked Alice me and her had become very good friends even though I'd only known her for not even an hour she was very likable.

I heard the sound of unfamiliar voices outside "who's that?" I asked Alice.

"Oh yay Emmett and Rose are back you'll like Emmett" she exclaimed happily

"I heard that Alice" an unfamiliar female voice said.

A couple came through the door the male was very big and buff he would've been scary if it wasn't for the big goofy grin he wore across his face.

I couldn't even explain the female she was exquisite. "Annie this is Emmett and Rosalie, Rosalie, Emmett this is Annie" Carlisle introduced.

"Hello Annie" Rosalie said in the most beautiful voice.

"Awesome a new little sis, hey Annie" Emmett said running over and embracing me in a big bear hug.

"Emmett put her down before you scare her she's only new no need to scare her off" I heard Esme scold him.

I giggled as he sat me down. I could tell I would like him.

"Hi" I said confidently to Emmett.

"How come no-one told us that there was going to be a new family member when we got back" Emmett chuckled.

Emmett

I put my arm around Rose as I lay on the couch next to her "you know how we both want a kid?" I asked her

"Yea" she said with a sigh  
"Well there's a kid playing with Alice in her wardrobe at the moment"

"What are you saying Emmett?"

"I'm saying that if we really got to know her and then asked her if maybe we could adopt her or something. It's just an idea but it may work"

**Thats the end of that chapter but I'm adding more on tonight!**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4 Nessie Jacob!

**Hope u enjoy!**

**Jacob**

I sat with Nessie the most wonderful and beautiful person in the world. On a bridge in Paris looking at the wonderful lights of the Eiffel tower.

The atmosphere was amazing but it would have been way better if she new... Why couldn't I tell her? A new courage erupted in me and I decided I could and I would.

I inched closer to her so our shoulders were touching and put my arm around her waist. She looked at me questionably

"Nessie I'm about to tell you something that I've wanted to for a very long time. You may or may not want to hear it but I'm going to tell you anyway. You deserve to know." I took a deep breath "Nessie I imprinted on you"

"What....when" she turned her head to me bewildered

"When you were born the first time you ever kept my gaze" I said looking down away from her eyes

"Who knows and why didn't you tell me" she said sounding hurt. Err... here comes the guilt.

"Everyone but you knew as soon as I realized I had" she got up and stomped away in the direction of our hotel. I knew I had screwed up but it felt better knowing that she knew.

I got up and headed in the same direction as Nessie hoping she would one day forgive me for my stupidness of keeping it from her so long.

I opened the door of our hotel room it was dark inside I walked to my double bed, took off my top and hoped in. I tried to sleep but it didn't come.

I felt my bed covers lift up and Nessie's body cuddle into me she didn't say Anything but the action meant the world to me. "I love you" I whispered it felt so good to say it out loud finally. I fell into a coma like sleep as I dreamed about Nessie.

**Nessie**

I opened my eyes it was light inside the hotel room. I was on my side next to Jacob with my hand on his chest. He had his arm around me and was looking at my face

"I'm sorry" we said at exactly the same time. I giggled as everyone always said my giggle was contagious and Jake started to chuckle.

"I'm sorry you had every right to be angry with me and it confuses me that your lying here with me but it means the world to me" Jake said now in a serious voice "you are my world Nessie you always have been and always will be."

"I know Jake" I said "your mine too."

**plzzz review!**


	5. Chapter 5 the imprinting!

**Annie**

"Emmett, Rose can I speak with you for a minute" I asked

"Sure Hun" Emmett replied.

We walked out into the garden were there was a bench. I sat down right in the middle and patted beside me. Emmett sat on my right and Rosalie sat on my left.

"I heard you guys talking last night". Emmett looked guiltily at Rosalie. "And there's nothing else in this world I would love more than to have parents, You guys weren't here when I told everyone, but I was a street kid from when I was 9 and even when I was living at home it didn't feel like I had parents. No-one in that house cared for me." I was embraced by both of them in a big hug "I love you Ro...I mean Mum and Dad."

Brady

I fazed in a happy mood I was happy for Jake. He and Nessie deserved to be together.

I wondered when or even if I ever would imprint on someone.

Jake had asked me to tell Edward and Bella the news so that's were I was headed.

The Cullen house came in sight. I saw Emmett and Rosalie walking with someone small in between them I wondered who it was. "Emmett, Rose". I yelled to them but was then was cut off.

It happened all very quickly a whole lot of things. Emmett grabbed the small person which I had now worked out was a girl. Rose stood in front of the small girl just as she turned around.

The girl peeked around Rose. Suddenly everything made sense the whole world, what had just happened, the purpose of me was there in those girls' eyes.

But there was one huge big problem I was a wolf she was a vampire we were natural sworn enemies and now suddenly she was my world.

Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Bella came out. They all stood infront of the girl.

"NO WAY" Edward chuckled "Brady that's worse than Jacob a half vampires pretty full on for you wolves but a full vampire".

Everyone got it then. I was in shock I wanted to leave how could this happen, why would this happen?

I fazed the girl gasped as I did. I ran away as fast as I could, not believing what had just happened within seconds the whole pack knew.

I heard the familiar sound of Collin's paws on the ground. "Wow tough break Brady I'm feeling for you. I really don't know how this will work"

"Just shut up Collin I'm trying to think ok. I know all that you don't need to make it worse!"

Edward

"I better go talk to him" I said to Bella as I turned around to face Rosalie, Emmett and Annie. "Oh and congrats guys hope it works out for you all"

Annie was in total shock from what had just happened. "Oh and Rose you better explain to Annie who that was and what just happened".

I started to run and made it across the river in one leap.

I found Brady sitting against a tree trunk with his face in his hands. I sat down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder.

"Love is impossible, trust me, but you'll find some way to get around it, I did" Brady looked up at me with teary eyes.

"But she's my natural enemy it's going to be so hard" he said blinking back tears.

"I fell in love with my 'natural' prey, but she was my natural prey not MY prey, vampires are your 'natural' enemy not YOUR enemy well some of them are but our family isn't"

"But she's not a part of your family is she"

"Well Em and Rose have just decided to adopt her so technically she is".

His eyes lit up as I told him this. I was gonna make sure this would work out somehow.

**Annie**

"Rose what just happened?" I said as I saw Edward leap across the river.

"Ummm this will take a while to explain why don't we go into the lounge room" she said looking down at me.

I followed Rose with Emmett next to me with a hand still on my shoulder not to hard but hard enough to be a restraint.

I sat down on the white couch were I was sandwiched between Esme and Alice. Esme put a comforting arm around me. Emmett and Rosalie sat opposite us and Jasper, Carlisle and Bella sat on the couch facing the TV

"Well Annie that was Brady, Brady is a part of the Quileute tribe down on the reservation at La Push. The Quillets are shape shifters and the form they chose was a wolf. So we have a pack of giant wolves that help to protect Nessie, Edward and Bella's daughter." Rose explained

"But why do they help you?" I asked confused. Why would giant wolves want to help a coven of vampires?

"That's exactly what I was about to get to. They have this weird thing which is called imprinting its kind of like love at first sight, but much, much stronger. When they imprint on you, you're their world and Brady just imprinted on you" this took me by complete surprise I was completely speechless which is extremely rare for me.

"And the reason they help us protect Nessie is because another member of the pack imprinted on Nessie, but Nessie doesn't know that...yet"

"Yes she does" I heard an unfamiliar male voice say I turned around to see Brady standing in the doorway.


	6. Chapter 6 The engagement!

**I like this part its cute! (Well I think it is!)**

**Jacob**

I sat with Nessie in one of my favourite places in the world, where I had told Nessie that I had imprinted on her.

This time I had my arm around her waist without her looking at me questionably, she had her head on my shoulder.

I kissed her hair as she yawned then giggled. "Well that was a mood wrecker" I said jokingly as I started chuckling "come on I got to get you home and into bed"

"Awww but Jake....." she whined I picked her up so that she had no choice "Jake put me down" she complained again.

"No" I chuckled at her feeble attempt to break free. We walked back to the hotel room in silence.

I put Nessie down so I could unlock the door. She went and brushed her teeth and got into her pyjamas.

I lay down on her bed and put my hands behind my head. I felt her get on the bed and snuggle into one side of me.

I took in a deep breath as I prepared to ask a hard question "Nessie I'm sorry if this is a bit rushed and you don't have to agree" I turned on my side so I was facing her and grabbed both her hands in mine "will you marry me" on the inside I was more nervous than I had ever been. Suddenly she was kissing me

"yes" she whispered in my ear as she kissed it gently. I was on top of the world more happy than I had ever been.

I heard Nessie's breath slow and knew she was asleep. I slowly and gently removed myself from her grasp.

I went out onto our veranda and hoped into the hammock I swung gently back and forth as I looked at the Eifel tower.

Nessie walked out then which surprised me "Oh sorry did I wake you" I asked feeling guilty.

"No I just woke up cause I had one of those dreams where you think your falling down stairs and you try to stop yourself and it wakes you up" I chuckled as she came and lay in the hammock next to me. "Beautiful isn't it" she said almost in awe

"Not even half as much as you" I said to her lovingly

"What's bothering you Jake something doesn't seem right" she said concerned looking at my face.

"Well I was just wondering if you could have kids if you know what I mean..." I said awkwardly "Oh... Only answer that if you feel comfortable telling me" I added

"ummm well I'm pretty sure I can have kids, I'm more human than vampire in that part I guess... If you know what I mean hehe. Which kinda sucks in a way cause its annoying, but good in another because we can have kids!"

"Oh ok..." I said wondering "do you want kids Ness?"  
"Apart from you more than anything in the worl-" I cut her off as I kissed her passionatly.

**Hehe sorry if you think thats too fast moving!**

**Review!!!**

**-OMGeorgie-**


	7. Chapter 7 OMG! NO WAY!

**Emmett**

I don't think I could be happier at the moment Rose and I have a kid all to ourselves.

I felt so happy for Rose. Not being able to have a kid was killing her inside and I have to say it was hurting me to watch Rose go through that.

I admit right now I am pretty damn excited about it as well. I mean I had been the big brother and the uncle but never the father and idono that word just meant allot.

Having someone call you dad isn't something that happens every day for a vampire and it felt nice. I hadn't realized that I wanted kids until Nessie came along. Seeing Edward and Bella go through the joy of it kind of hit home for me I don't know how but it did.

**Nessie**

I woke up feeling groggy I searched for Jake in the sheets but couldn't find him. I sat up to fast and the room spun around me. I waited for the dizziness to stop before I stood up.

I walked out into the lounge room to find Billy watching TV "morning Billy"

"Oh morning Ness. Sleep well?"

"Not really" I laughed "oh and where's Jake?"

"I think he went on patrol earlier this morning" he replied

"Oh I wish Jake would tell me when he's going on patrol" I said annoyed.

"Don't worry he should be home within the hour" he told me.

"Guess I'll go to Leah's then haven't seen her since before me and Jake went to Paris!"

"Ok" he said in an uninterested voice to distracted by the TV.

"Tell Jake where I am when he gets back"

"Sure thing"

"Bye Billy" and with that I was running out the door.

It had been 2 days since me and Jake got back from Paris and I was looking forward to seeing Leah.

I hoped she wasn't on patrol too that would be annoying. I ran up the Clearwater's driveway and knocked on their door. Sue answered

"Nessie what a pleasant surprise! How was your trip sweetheart?" she said embracing me in a big hug. I liked Sue she was kind of like my other Grandmother since I'd never be able to meet Renee my real Grandmother.

Her and Charlie were due to be moving in together soon which I thought was nice.

"It was brilliant Paris is an extremely beautiful city" we were now in their living room

"Yes one day I would like to go there myself"

You should its amazing" I said "is Leah home?" I asked politely

"Oh no sorry but she's out on a patrol with Jake" Dang it.

"Oh ok never mind then I'll go wait for Jake at home"

"Do you want to stay I've just made scrambled eggs and bacon"

"Oh YUM. Thank you if there's enough I'd love to have some" I'd grown accustom to human foods now and enjoyed almost all foods.

Sue brought out a plate with 3 pieces of bacon and a big clump of scrambled eggs yummy I thought to myself.

She set it out in front of me "thank you Sue" I said looking down at the delicious plate of food in front of me.

"My pleasure Nessie" she replied.

I took my first bite it didn't taste very good but I forced myself to swallow it. That's funny usually I loved Sue's cooking almost as much as Esme's.

But I couldn't hold this down I cupped a hand over my mouth and ran to the bath room. I spewed it all up into the toilet while Sue held my hair back. "Thank you" I said after I stopped.

Sue put a hand to my forehead "Hmmm that's funny you don't have a temperature are you feeling sick in any other way"

"No" I replied "I don't even feel nauseated now"

"Hmmm I wonder ummm... Well Nessie this is going to sound weird but did you and Jake have any.... Well intercourse while you were in Paris" oh jeeze I didn't want to talk about this. Brang back nice memories of the night he asked me to marry him though. Never would forget that hammock.

"Umm well maybe"

"When is your period due?" then it dawned on me it was due the day we left Paris I had been early for my period but never late.

Sue must have seen the look on my face "call it a hunch but Nessie I think you might be pregnant congrats".


	8. Chapter 8 nevous

**I might be able to post more tonight!**

Jacob

"Do you want to come back to my house Jake? Mums just cooked bacon and eggs" Leah asked me.

"No thanks Leah, Nessie will be awake now and I'd like to get back to her" I replied.

"Ok well I'll see you tonight probably"

"Ok bye" I said as she sped off. I ran in the direction of my house. As I thought about the most precious and wonderful girl waiting for me at home. I truly was very lucky to have her. I ran into the bushes near my house phased and got into the cut off jeans I had tied around my ankle.

Nessie

I waited for Jake my soon to be husband, and soon to be....father. It was hard to say or even think the word. Not that I wasn't happy that we were having a child it was just overwhelming.

How was I going to tell mum and dad this?

I heard a rustling in the bushes my heart started pounding. I was about to tell Jake one of the hardest things I've ever had to tell him.

"Nessie" Jake said embracing me in a hug "my Nessie" I stood on my tippy toes so I could kiss him.

"Jake I have to talk to you about something important" a look of confusion crossed his face. He could hear the seriousness in my voice

"Nessie are you hurt what happened is everyone ok oh god something's happened to Bil-" I cut him off there.

"No Jake no-one's hurt"....Yet "I've just got some news I'm not sure what you'll think of it but to me it's good news" I smiled nervously.

"Oh...ok well come and tell me inside" he said reproachfully

"No Jake lets go down to the beach, Billy doesn't know yet and no offence but your house's walls aren't exactly sound proof" he laughed at this as he scooped up my hand and we walked out the driveway.

I felt that Jake wasn't very content with the pace we were going "do you want to run?" I asked.

"Like crazy" he replied. I laughed as we sped down the road. We were at the beach within a minute.

Jake lead me to driftwood log and sat down patting the spot next to him.

I had absolutely no idea how to tell him so I decided I'd just tell it straight. "Jake I'm pregnant"

"No way" he said love and joy filling his eyes.

I knew he would be excited with the news but I was still nervous about telling him, a huge weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Well yes way" I giggled. I was in jakes arms before I knew it, kissing him.

"I love you more than this world Ness"

"you'll be a great dad Jake" I said kissing his ear.

"Thanks Ness" he said putting his forehead to mine.

Annie

I sat down next to Brady on the couch ready for the movie night ahead of us. I leaned into him as he put his arm around me.

I heard dad try to suppress laughter. I turned around and poked my tongue out at him. He poked out his tongue at me too as I fell into fits of giggles, I mean whose dad pokes there tongue out at their daughter.

Nessie sat down next to me. Nessie and I had become quick friends when she moved back in. I felt good about myself that Nessie could move back in because of my special power.

My special power was self-control and determination. It didn't sound very cool but it did mean that I easily fit into the vegetarian lifestyle of a Vampire.

We had found out my power when Brady had come back after he found out he had imprinted on me. When Brady came back no-one was restraining me and even though I was downwind from Brady I didn't go for him, Which was almost a week ago now.

It was awkward between Brady and I at first but once we got to know each other we found that our personalities were very alike.

We'd been around each other allot so the smell although still there didn't really bother us.

"Umm guys me and Jake have some news we'd like to share with you if you don't mind listening" I heard Nessie say. Everyone turned to look at Jake and Nessie.

**Hehe cliffy again!**

**Review!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 Baby's and Brady's

**Nessie**

"I'm not sure how to tell you guys this so I'm going to say it straight" I said desperately trying to block my mind from dad so he would only find out when everyone else did.

I grabbed Jakes hand and squeezed it as hard as I could, looked at him and kissed him. Emmett cleared his throat and chuckled. "I'm pregnant".

"WHAT" I heard dad yell. I saw mum go into shock and Alice squeal. I really didn't want to be here right now.

I sunk into Jake as I heard Emmett chuckle and say "someones has been getting busy"

"Emmett" I heard Esme chide as I felt a calming wave come over me. I looked up to thank Jasper he nodded at me.

"How long have you known?" Dad asked.

"I found out 2 days after I came back from Paris" I said guiltily

"How did you keep such a big thing from me?"

"Dad I've learnt from the best at how to block you" I said looking around at all of my family.

**Annie**

"Congrats guys" I said as I hugged Nessie sideways.

"Thanks Annie" she replied hugging me back.  
"Do you mind if I check you over Nessie dear" Carlisle asked Nessie.

"Sure Grandad" Nessie replied. I think she was also trying to escape the wrath of Edward.

I turned and smiled up at Brady who was looking down at me. "Want to go to the beach?" he asked

"Sure" I said, I doubted the movie night would be on now .

The beach down at La Push was amazing at night the reflection of the moon on the water was magical. There was no-one else I wanted to be with right now but Brady, my Brady.

**Brady**

I raced out the door with Annie headed for the beach. I changed into wolf form so I could keep up with her.

We were approaching the beach now.

I felt the sand on my paws and fazed back. I quickly grabbed the shorts from around my ankle and put them on.

I fell back into the sand patting the space next to me. Annie sat down and giggled. "What are you giggling for" I asked as I started chuckling her giggle was very contagious.

"I don't know just my life has completely turned around and life's good" I smiled at her my Annie, beautiful Annie.

"Is your actual name Annie or is it short for something"

"Annie's short for Annabel" she replied, what a beautiful name.

"That's beautiful, what's your full name?" I asked curious.

"Annabel Rose Howard, well I guess Cullen now ay" she laughed.

"Are you glad you became a lee- I mean Vampire?"

"In some ways yes, in some ways no I mean it's given me a second chance at life, a family and you. But never growing up and never having kids will kind of suck." I put my arm around her.

"I love you" I said as I kissed her on the cheek "my one and only Annabel Rose Cullen the Prettiest girl in the world" she looked at me lovingly as I turned her face and kissed her on the lips for the first time. The lust exploded in me as her lips moved with mine as fire and ice.

**Hehe my bestest friend who I've known since I was 6 months old names Annabel Rose Howard hehe (my middle name is also Rose) so this whole story kinda dedicated to her LOL!**


	10. Chapter 10 Grown?

**Nessie**

I put my hands lovingly over my now just showing pregnant belly. It had now been two months since I found out.

Jake scared me as he wrapped his arms around me from behind. He chuckled as I began to giggle

"I love you" he whispered in my ear

"Right back at ya" I said kissing his cheek.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" he asked looking at my face.

"Well...maybe Cassarah **(AN: pronounced KA-SA-RA)** it means what will be and because we don't know what she will be I like it oh and we can call her for short Cassie or Sarah. Don't know what for a boy though"

"I like it" he said thoughtfully

"Have you thought of a boy's name yet?"

"No" I sighed as I looked out the big wall of windows in my Grandad's house. Jake rested his head on my shoulder and rocked us gently.

"love you" he whispered in my ear

"I know" I giggled as his breath tickled my neck.

"Do we want to know the sex of the baby?"

"I think we should because then Alice and I can go shopping for it before its born" I closed my eyes as he rocked me back and forth listening to the rain patter on the windows.

**Carlisle**

I was so proud and happy for my whole family, all of them, every single one of them have got a mate.

No-one is lonely like Edward was for so many years.

I was a very lucky vampire not only did I have kids I had grandkids and soon I'll be a great grandfather. How lucky I was.

Annie and Brady walked into the lounge together

"Hi Carlisle" Annie greeted me "wait a second... I can call you Grandad now" she giggled that made me even happier than I was before which I had thought was impossible.

I looked over at Annie and gave her the biggest smile I could, but then I noticed something, something very strange.

"Annie are you wearing high heels?" I couldn't tell what she was wearing on her feet because she was behind the couch.

"No... Why?"

"I'm sure you've grown but no... That's impossible sorry must be a figment of my imagination" but I wasn't one hundred percent sure.

**Review =D **


	11. Chapter 11 Birthday surprise's!

**Long chapter well by my standards anyway!**

Alice  
"Oh my god, Rose look at this dress don't you think Annie would look gorgeous in it" I said to Rose as I held up a black dress that would come up to Annie's knees **(AN: pic on profile)**  
"Defenently my baby would look good in anything but dang thats gorgeous I want one"  
"Sorry Rose this emergency shopping trip is only for Annie, now come on lets go buy her some jewlery to go with all this" I said walking up to the counter.

Rosalie

"okay everyone get down here now she'll arrive in 1 minute and 34 seconds get in your places" I heard Alice say from down stairs I quickly grabbed the necklace out of my jewlery box and ran down stairs. I hid behind the couch next to Emmett.

Annie  
I looked around the beach only me and Brady were on it. He had his arm around my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder content with our silence. He kissed my hair and whispered "I love you" in my ear. "close your eyes" he told me. i felt him stand up.  
"where are you going? Don't leave"  
"Don't worry bub I won't leave you" he reasurred me as I felt him pull my hair out of the way of my neck "still got your eyes shut?" he asked me  
"Yeah" I felt a cold chain against my neck.  
"Open" he said. I looked down at what he had put around my neck it was a silver old looking locket. I was shocked.

"It was my grandmothers she passed it down to my mum and my mum was going to give it to the first daughter but all she ended up was me and my two little bros. So I asked her if I could give it to you and she-" I put my arms around his neck  
"Thank you I love it"  
" theres a photo of you and me inside " he said as he grabbed it, and opened it, I looked at the back as he it and it said 'Loved forever' I was overwhelmed with feeling of love. inside it had a small picture of Brady and I on the beach.

I started to dry sob he wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist and pulled me into a kiss. "Come on lets get you home my beautiful birthday girl" we walked into the bush and he fazed. We started to run I looked over at my Brady, he looked like a rusty coloured blur as I ran next to him.

I looked away as he fazed in the bush near our house. He took my hand as we walked at human pace towards the house.

Brady opened the door for me I giggled "SURPRISE" I heard as I fell back into Brady from fright and then fell into fits of laughter as I realised what happened

"Happy birthday bub" brady said hugging me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

I felt Dad come and pick me up "Happy birthday my little princess" he said as he gave me a big sloppy kiss on the cheek.  
"ewww Dad" I said wiping my face "sloppy much" I said as he put me down I gave him a big hug as I moved away into the sea of people wanting to hug me.

"come on Annie we have to go get you into party dress"  
"I have a party dress?"  
"now you do, courtesy of Alice" I giggled at this. We went up to my room and Alice pulled out of my closet a black dress that came up to my knees and some gold greek sandals I changed into them. Alice and Rosalie curled my hair and put a gold plated hairband in my hair. I descended the stairs and saw how many people there were here my whole family, the whole wolf pack and thier partners and kids. Brady came up to me "You look...Amazing" he said lovingly towards me. I giggled as I saw his two little brothers Jack who was 7 and Matt who was 5.

"Happy birthday Annie" they said together as I saw Sam and Emilys twins Tom and Ellie who were now 9. "Happy birthday Annie hope you've had a great day"  
"Thanks guys I have"  
"Come on Matt and Jack we're going to go play hide and seek" Tom said  
"bye Annie" Matt said  
"bye guys have fun"  
"PRESENT TIME!!!" Alice called  
"presents?" I said looking at Brady."should I be worried?"

"extremly!" Brady replied.

Brady

I saw Annie descend the stairs she looked beautiful... She wore a black dress with golden Roman sandals and a plated gold headband which held her now curled dark brown hair back. She had my Mums locket on and a newer loveheart necklace on. She had lovely blue dangly earings on that highlighted her beatiful blue eyes.

"You look...Amazing" I said to her in awe as I put my arm around her waist.

I saw my two little Bro's walking up to us.

"Happy Birthday Annie" they said in unison. They were good at that and I have no idea how which slightly scared me.

Sam and Emily's twins Ellie and Tom come up to us and wished Annie a happy birthday before taking Jack and Matt to play hide and seek. I kissed Annie's cheek when Alice called out.

"PRESENT TIME!!!"

"Presents!?" Annie said Looking at me. "should I be worried?"

"Extremly!" I replied calmly before guiding her over to the main table with all the presents on it. There were SO many presents I couldn't count them all.

All the guests stood while the Cullens and I sat on the couches. Emmett had his camcorder out and was pointing it at random people in random timing before he set it on Annie and I.

Annie took the first present out it was rectangular but deep so I guessed it was a pile of books or DVDs. Annie opened it. It was a pile of PS3 games from Jasper, Annie and Jasper liked versing each other in verious different games on the PS3 Annie quickly flicked through them all. I noticed how most were war games.

almost an hour later and heaps of presents and hugs later we were down to the last present. FINALLY. Not that I didn't enjoy watching her open them it was just I wanted to have some fun, dance a little feel carefree for a little while. She opened the present it was a little charm braclet from Rosalie. It had 2 little silver charms on it one was a circle with the number 13 in it the second had 2 letters in AC she explained wat each charm meant. 13 was because she just turned 13 and AC for when she became Annie Cullen. Eachtime something important happened in her life Rose would buy her a knew one.

After presents everyone just danced talked and ate.

Annie and I were talking to Emily and Sam when they had to go home and put their kids to bed. We said our goodbyes to them and then were left alone.

"Do you want to dance???" I asked Annie abruptly. she grinned at me.

"Hell yea!" She said excitedly.

She pulled me onto the dancefloor just as a slow song came on which I think was the work of Alice.

I grabed her hand and her waist and hand as we just kinda did a random swaying waltzy type thing.

After the song my parents came up to us.

"Sorry I hope we're not enterupting anything but Jack and Matt are quite tired and need to go to bed do you want a lift home?" I looked at Annie she nodded.

"You should probably go home Brady. Have a good night sleep and catch up with your parents I've been stealing you away to much." she said looking at me.

"Okay..." I said.

I kissed her on the cheek, hugged her and then whispered "I love you" in her ear, which was slightly awkward infront of my whole family.

I hopped in the back seat with my little brothers. The trip home only took 15 minutes. I went to bed as soon as we got home.....Well so my parents thought.

What I really did was get out my real birthday present to Annie and then I waited long enough for eveyone to be asleep.

I jumped out of my bedroom window and fazed. I made it to Annie's within 5 minutes.

I climbed up the tree nearest Annie's window. I looked in she was reading Mansfield Park out of the classic collection of Jane Austin that Bella got her. I tapped on the window, I laughed at her cause she jumped from fright.

Annie walked over to the window and opened it.

"Brady!!!" she said happily "I thought I sent you home to spend quality time with your parents" she said chiding me. I chuckled as I came in the window

"Yea cuz you can spend quality time with your parents when their asleep" I said sarcastically.

"I'm serious Brady you should value the time you have with your parents when they Love and care for you" she said in a slightly angry voice but with obvious sadness in her voice.

"Aww I'm sorry bub" I said hugging her around the waist and kissing her cheek. "If it makes you feel any better I got a present for you!" she turned around to face me now.

"Brady you shouldn't have you already gave me a present"

"I know but that was just a sort of hammy down this is an actual new present I especially bought for you" I said this as I pulled her over to her bed and sat down. I told her to close her eyes and put out her hands, she did as she was told. I pulled the little box out of my pocket and laid it in her hand.

**Cliffy hehe no more till.... weneva I feel like updating lol**

**Oh and re-read the chapter grown? cuz its has been redone!**


	12. Chapter 12 Embarrasing much?

**Sorry it took so long last days of skool holidays so I was busy!**

**Annie**

I opened my eyes and found a little box in my hand. Brady was practically bouncing up and down with anticipation.

I opened the little box, inside was the prettiest ring I had ever seen. One side was gold and the other was silver and they came together to make one love heart with a diamond in the centre. **(AN: Pic on profile) **

"the gold side represents me cause I'm kinda dark skinned and the silver side represents you cause your pale" I was in total awe, looking down at it, it was beautiful and so thoughtful .

**Rosalie**

I walked upstairs to Annie's room I wanted to give her my special present.

I opened the door and the scene certainly surprised me. Why was Brady here when he left an hour ago and why the hell was he on top of my daughter? **(AN: don't worry they were only kissing...) **

Annie looked up and screamed which scared Brady "ahhh Annie what th-" he stopped speaking when he saw me. Suddenly Alice, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Jasper, Nessie, Jacob Carlisle and Esme were behind me.

Annie and Brady both looked mortified.

Emmett suddenly burst out laughing "SPRUNG" he yelled as he was doubled over with Laughter. Annie and Brady looked even more embarrassed now. As the rest of the family realised what had happened and started laughing as well.

"Ahhh... Annie can I speak to you outside I got something for you." I said to her. Brady gave her a please-don't-leave-me-here-with-all-these-vampires-laughing-at-me-alone look.

"Sorry Brady got to go, as much as I would like to stay, but I can't disobey my mother" she giggled "don't go home yet" she said kissing him on the cheek, which set the whole family off laughing again.

She smiled as she walked towards me. I grabbed her hand and headed for the garden. as we walked out I heard Jacob say "embarrassing much?".

"Sorry 'bout that mum" she said looking down at her feet.

"I'm not happy about it but if someone tried to stop me and Emmett from kissing I would go psycho so I won't" she giggled

I sat her down on the bench near the river.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands"

"Not again" she complained jokingly, she did as told.

She put out her hands. I noticed something shiny on her ring finger. NO

"ANNABEL ROSE CULLEN"

"WHAT" she said startled at my sudden outbreak

"What is this?" I asked holding up her left hand

"Ohh that, yea that's why me and Brady were kissing" she put on a hopeful smile.

"But your only 13" I complained

"But I'm gonna stay this way forever, and we're not going to get married for at least another four years. Edward was 17 when he got married"

"Yea but technically he was 108" I reasoned "Promise at least another four years" I said defeated

"Four years" Annie repeated and smiled

"Anyway, I bought you out here to give you this" I pulled out my great-grandmothers ring. it was shaped as a butterfly and it was extremely colourful the wings had in it; Emeralds, Rubies, Opal and gold.

"Mu...Mum it's beautiful, how old is it?"

"Well it was my great grandmothers" I smiled

"Wow that must of been back in the 1800s mum that's really old"

"Do you even know when Carlisle was born?"

"No" she said surprised by my question

"He was born in the 1640s Annie"

"NO WAY!!!" I laughed at her reaction I wondered if she knew when all the rest of us were born

"Thanks Mum I really like it"

"Maybe if you're lucky enough to have a kid one day then you can pass it on to them" I said as I pulled her up.

We walked back to the house hand in hand.

As soon as we walked in the door Brady rushed up to Annie. "Oh thank god your back, all they've done this whole time is laugh at me" I giggled.

"You should probably tell everyone the news Annie" everyone turned to look at us. Stupid vampire hearing.

"She knows?" Brady asked

"Well she kinda saw it when she was giving me my last present, sorry" she said apologetically.

"Don't worry bub they were going to figure it out sooner or later." Brady said kissing her on the cheek.

**HEHE I might write some more tonight but I don't think anything will be up till thurs soz =(**

**REVIEW!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Growing up

**Sorry Catherine I've been working on my other story everything happens for a reason! (check it out)**

**-Georgie-**

I held up my left hand for everyone to see. Everyone looked taken aback. I looked down at my feet. No-one said anything.

"YAY I GET TO PLAN A WEDDING" Alice said bouncing up and down exuberantly.

"Alice, We're not actually gonna have the wedding for another 5 years, I'm still technically 13"

"ohhhh" she said disappointed

"Wait a sec" I paused "how long ago did the Volturi come?" I asked

"10 years ago" Edward replied

"Brady how old were you when they came"

"13" he replied

"OH MY GOD I"M ENGAGD TO 23 YEAR OLD GROSS!" I yelled everyone started laughing except Brady

"Physically I'm still 13 though, you still wanna get married right?" he said sounding hurt

"Of course I do, silly" I said bopping him on the nose

--------------------------------------

"Thank you guys for such a good party! But you really shouldn't have" I said, I didn't need all of that. "I would have been content with just spending the evening with you guys" I added

"Yea, but the look on your face when you walked in was priceless, that's why I got it on tape!" Dad said pulling a tape out from behind him.

I lunged at him but Edward was one step ahead of me and jumped over dad, grabbed the tape and was off! Edward was extremely fast, I was struggling to keep up with him and I was a newborn!

Suddenly Edward stopped. It took me a while to slow and turn around so by the time I had he was half way to the house.

When I got back to the house Dad had the tape in his hands. Suddenly an idea came to me.

"Hey dad" I said

"Yes Darl" He said turning his head to me

"I challenge you to an arm wrestle if I win I get to destroy the tape, if you win you can keep it" I said knowing full well that I would win because of the enhanced strength a new born has.

"Sorry Darl already been tricked into that" He said looking intently at Bella.

"Dang" I said clicking my fingers. Everyone giggled.

-------------------------------------------

I sat down next to Brady on the couch ready, finally, for my first Cullen movie night.

"Guys Jake and I have something important to tell you" Was it just me or was this déjà vu?

"God every movie night Ness?" Alice said from the floor where she was lying on a mattress with Jazz.

Ness didn't say anything she just lifted up her left hand where a silver ring with a huge diamond sat on her ring finger.

Everyone gasped except for Edward whose eyes were bulging out of his head.

"WHAT WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!?!?!" Edward said.

"Well Jake asked me in Paris but he didn't actually propose till two weeks ago"

"How didn't I know?" Edward said

"Same as last time dad I learnt from the best!" Ness replied

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE" Alice said jumping up and down on the mattress. "I get to plan two weddings YAAAAAY" she exclaimed.

"Alice How many times do I have to tell you that we're waiting five years?" I piped in. She pouted.

"Just you wait" Alice said vengefully.

--------------------------------------------

I stood up from the couch. Mum looked up at me, her perfect eyebrows furrowed.

"Mum what's wrong?" I asked

"Idono probably something wrong with me because I thought you had grown" she said.

"No Grandad said that the other day to, maybe" I paused "I have" I said unconvincingly

"Now you mention it, it does look like you've grown" Edward came into the conversation.

"I was sure she had the other day" Grandad piped in.

I noticed Nessie looking up at me thanking me for taking the attention off her.

"Maybe we should monitor her, like you did when I was a baby" she paused " except not as often maybe once a month or something, Just to make sure she is growing and everything" Nessie said standing up

"I like that idea, just to be certain" I said, I didn't want everyone to get worked up about nothing!

------------------------------------------------------

"Brady what if I am growing?"

"So what bub it's a good thing it means we don't have to be teenagers forever we can grow up, have jobs it will be cool, go through high school heaps of times!"

"weeeeee" I said as he chuckled

"Bub why are you worried?" He asked putting an arm around me.

"Because...because I'll grow old and die" I said leaning into his shoulder

"No you won't maybe you'll just grow up become an adult! I don't know but trust me if you hearts not beating then it's not possible to die unless you are ripped to shreds and put in a fire!"

"Lovely" I said sarcastically

-------------------------------------------------------

**Carlisle**

"Maybe she was bitten by a half vampire half human that had venom like Nahuel" I paused "and the venom was I don't know maybe not as strong so that she grows just like the half breeds" I said to the whole family.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Alice **  
"eww Alice I didn't nee- wait how on earth....." Edward said to me

"I don't know...Carlisle" Carlisle was in front of me within the second

"what Alice" Carlisle asked me a concerned look spreading across his face as he searched my face for any signs of distress

"It's not anything bad but it's something very impossible... and kinda girly and gross"

"alot of things impossible have been happening lately and I'm starting to think nothing is impossible" he had a sort of edge to his voice. Wow this would be hard and awkward to explain.....

---------------------------------------------------

**Annie**  
"Annie, Alice and I would like to talk to you in your bedroom" mum said to me

"Why?" I asked "the whole house will be able to hear anyway"

"We considered that and so that's why we sent them all away"

"What's going on?" I asked starting to panick

"You'll see once we get to your bedroom" Alice said impatiently

"But if there all away why do we have to go to my bedroo-"

"Just go" mum said in the same tone as Alice

"Ok, ok I'm going" we ran up to my bedroom were I sat on my bed looking up at Alice and mum who were standing

"Well ummm Annie... oh Alice I can't do it you do it" what? Alice looked at Mum as though she were a wuss then ran off got something in my bathroom and held it out. It was a small pink box. What on earth?

"Is this some kind of joke?" I asked them

"No" they said in unison

"Wha-how-hah?" I said extremely confused

"We don't know either but trust us its happening"

"What now?" I asked distressed. How embarrassing.

"Yea Alice saw it in her visions an hour ago"

"Wait wouldn't I be able to smell it one and two that means Edward saw it doesn't it" I said dred crawling up my body.

"Well yea Edward did see it but don't worry because we're all going to be able to smell it so....and it's not happening now but it will start in 5 minutes. Our theory on it is that because blood is still in your body, because you're a new born, and that you were close to having it when you were bitten and that thing were you grow and stuff you'll have it for your first year I'm pretty sure which also means that if you want a kid you're going to have to have it in the next year"

"What!" I exclaimed

"Anyway we need to show how to use these" great learning how to use a tampon fun.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Hehe sorry if you're a guy! It's probs not pleasant reading that! I don't think mush guys would come on here tho...**

**Keep reviewing**

**Xx**

**-Georgie-**


	14. Chapter 14 AN

**Hey guys this isn't a chapter sorry,**

**plz vote on my poll cuz right now I'm finding it very hard to write 3 different stories at the same time. **

**So vote on which story you want me to work on the most!**

**-Georgie-**


	15. SORRY! AN! IMPORTANT!

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry I haven't updated in like two months! I'm going to re-write this whole story! there's soooooooo many inconsistencies and its messy and yeah.....**

**I'm not sure when I'll have it back up...**

**Sorry,**

**-Georgie- **


End file.
